


Family Fate

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Family, Fate Revealed, Fear, M/M, Truth, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone is worried about their family and friends during the reaper war, so when Shepard finds something out about Jokers family he contemplates on how to tell him. The news will either tear the man apart or give him relief. But maybe it will give him both, who really knows? Read on to find out.





	Family Fate

Joker, like everyone else in the galaxy was worried about his family. He had received little to no word on his family since the war started and he didn't know if they even escaped Tiptree. 

The fact his family could possibly be dead made his hatred for the Reapers worse and his grief larger. 

He didn't want it to show, so he didn't let it. He hid behind his sarcastic remarks to avoid the sympathy he didn't need or want. 

At least until the fight between him and Shepard after Thessia was lost. Bringing up his family had stung, stung more than what he thought it would. He was sure the feelings were buried weeks ago. Apparently that wasn't the case at all. 

Despite all that's happened, he didn't expect anything the top the strange list of everything that's happened. Shepards email surprised him and it said very little besides that he had a personnel issue he wished to speak to him about. 

Giving the controls over to EDI for the moment, Joker stood up carefully and headed for the elevator. As he did he wondered what it was about. What type of personnel matter was it and did he have to prepare himself for the news?. He wished he knew. 

Several minutes later, he finds himself standing in front if Shepards locked door, trying to summon up the courage to knock. 

Just as he got the courage, the doors fly open on their own and he blink's. Surprised it unlocked so quickly, he steps inside and finds Shepard laying on his bed, his head buried against one of the pillows. 

Approaching slowly and carefully , he leaned against the wall beside the bed and waited. He waited for so long he knew that a decent amount of time had past, half an hour at least.  
Sighing, he gave up on the waiting game and sat on the bed, resting a shoulder on Shepards head to get his attention. 

Before long Shepards eyes open slowly, causing him to smile a little as he leaned down and placed a light kiss on his head. 

“You wanted to talk Dill? What's this about anyways?” 

Fear flashed across Shepard’s face and even in his eyes, causing Joker to worry a little about the news at least he did until the fear was out of Shepard's eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah I did…” 

Several minutes went by and nothing, no answer to what it was or anything. He really did wonder if he was gonna get a answer out of him with the way he's waiting. 

After an hour of silence, Joker huffed in annoyance and stood up, moving faster than what he should and wincing. 

“Alright Dill, what is it? Just.. tell me please”

The fear was back, but this time it wasn't covered up. This time it was left to fester.

“Jeff.. it's about your family”


End file.
